


Movie Night

by beterbarker



Series: Peter Parker and Harley Keener [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rated T for swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, background stucky, im sorry for this mess, nat ships peter and harley, the author cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beterbarker/pseuds/beterbarker
Summary: Harley comes to stay at the compound for a few weeks. On the first night, they all decide to pile onto the couches and floor to watch a movie and relax.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a sudden urge to write fluff because im an actual slut for fluff and u h i love peter
> 
> forgive me father for i have sinned
> 
> also this is my first fic on ao3 so im sorry if its trash lfdhsuih

To say that Peter was having a bad day would be an understatement.

Flash wouldn't stop mocking him and calling him names all day and Ned was off because he had caught the flu. He could've stayed with MJ but he only had one lesson with her; even then she was sat the other side of the classroom. Peter knew he couldn't give in to this awful day, though. Just because it had started badly, didn't mean it had to end badly.

Once the final bell rang and the pupils were let out, Peter dashed towards Happy's car, spotting Tony in the dark window. He opened the car door, buzzing with excitement and joy.

"Hi, Mr Stark," he greeted, flashing the older man a quick grin.

"I see you're excited to see him again, hm?" Tony chuckled.

Peter blushed faintly and nodded his head. He hadn't seen Harley in months and he couldn't contain his exhilaration. The last time they'd hung out was so much fun, they did all sorts of stuff. <strike>Peter also thought that Harley was very pretty.</strike>

The car was filled with a comfortable silence as they drove to Harley's location. They'd be picking him up from the airport and bringing him back to the compound. He would be staying with them for a few weeks and everyone was excited to either see the boy again or meet him for the first time.

Happy pulled up at the airport and the young spider stumbled out the car, rushing inside. He caught a glimpse of the southern boy and waved at him enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Darlin'." Harley smiled, voice dripping with a southern accent. Peter's cheeks flushed pink at the nickname and couldn't keep his small smile at it hidden.

"Are you ready for the best few weeks of your life?" Peter smirked.

"Ready as ever."

* * *

Peter flopped onto the couch next to Harley and Bucky with a box of popcorn. Harley, on instinct, immediately put his arm around the smaller boy. Peter snuggled into the extra warmth and glared at Tony and Clint, who were smirking at him next to Rhodey. Natasha mouthed something to him that he couldn't make out but wouldn't question it. Steve had his face pressed into Bucky's long, black hair and looked to be almost asleep already. Wanda was cuddling a cushion next to Sam, sipping a can of soda every so often and Sam was flicking through all the movies on Tony's Netflix account, grimacing at all the corny high school romance movies.

"So, what are we watching?" Tony asked, looking around at everyone.

"IT!" Clint grinned.

"As much as I'd like to watch IT, there's children here." Rhodey gestured to Harley and Peter.

"You're such a fucking party pooper. IT is a cinematic masterpiece.." 

"Language!" everyone snapped.

"We could watch Harry Potter," Bucky suggested.

"We are not watching Harry Potter because of your schoolgirl crush on Draco Malfoy." Sam deadpanned.

Steve frowned and looked up, hugging Bucky slightly tighter despite the others laughing at his obvious jealousy.

After multiple suggestions, they finally decided on watching Jaws. Steve was the first one to fall asleep, Tony following shortly with Pepper in his arms. Clint was trying his best to stay awake, wanting to watch the movie but his eyes kept becoming more and more droopy as the film dragged on. 

Peter kept yawning throughout the movie, growing increasingly tired. He hadn't slept very well in the last few days. Harley noticed the younger boy drifting off and shifted slightly so Peter was seated on his lap in a more comfortable position. The small boy was too tired to react or move so he buried his face into Harley's neck and fell asleep in seconds with the southern boy's hand in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

* * *

Small, quiet snores filled the room as the film ended. Sam switched the TV off and looked around the room. Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Bruce, Harley, Rhodey and himself were still awake whilst Tony, Pepper, Clint, Steve and Peter were sleeping peacefully.

Natasha snapped a photo of Harley and Peter's position despite Harley's deadly scowl.

"We should get everyone to bed," Bruce continued, "they'll probably freak out if they wake up here."

Harley gently picked up Peter and brought him to his room. He placed him onto his bed and softly kissed the crown of his head, running his fingers through the small spider's hair one last time. He was getting up to leave when a small, hesitant hand held his wrist. Harley turned to look at the boy in the bed who had now opened his brown, doe eyes.

"Stay?" Peter mumbled, hiding his red face in the pillow.

Harley's confused face quickly morphed into one of adoration and love.

"Of course, Darlin'." Harley smiled.

He climbed under the duvet and wrapped his arms around Peter.

Tony found them cuddling and drooling on each other the next morning.


End file.
